The Avenger
by Raizeru
Summary: [One-Shot] Sasuke didn't know why Itachi did not kill him. And then he realized.


Hi, everyone! You're reading my very first Naruto fanfic. It's pretty simple to understand...I think. O.o  
  
Ichigo: You're so weird.  
  
Um, sure whatever.  
  
Ichigo: None of this is making any sense, you know what?  
  
Yes. Pointlessness rocks!  
  
Ichigo: ...  
  
It says so on your shirt.  
  
Ichigo: FINE. Er...Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto, the art, the anime, the manga, the characters, the story, etc. etc. And good thing too, or else Naruto would suck.  
  
HEY!  
  
Ichigo: Ow. XO

Uchiha Sasuke stared outside the window next to him; the sunrise gleamed in front of his weary and sad face. It was already morning....and he was lying in bed at the local Konoha Village Hospital. The young Uchiha had just awaked from his painful ordeal. His head ached a little bit, but who wouldn't after what he had gone through? He still remembered what had happened to him days ago. This thought pained him deeply.

_'I sure am late from shuriken practice; I hope mom and dad don't punish me.'  
___

_A young boy with spiky black hair ran through the streets of Konoha Village. Eager to get home Sasuke added a little more speed and continued towards his home. But at some point, he stopped in the middle of a street, close to his home. Something felt wrong...horribly wrong...He couldn't exactly explain what this feeling was. _

_He felt scared, but at the same time angry and sad...He dashed around the corner and knew why. Members of the Uchiha clan, lay dead in the street before him. _

_Sasuke was shaking, he was scared, what or who did this? Worrying about his family, he dashed faster than ever to his home. "MOM, DAD!!" he yelled loudly as he finally arrived at his house. "SASUKE! DON'T COME IN...!!" said the voice of his father, as Sasuke was about to slide open the door. _

_What he saw had shocked him. On the floor lay his mother and father, both bloody. And next to them was a person, whose face was covered in the darkness. _

_But Sasuke knew who it was...Oh yes, he knew...Because this person, this person who had murdered all of the Uchiha clan except Sasuke, was his very own brother!! "FATHER!!!! MOTHER!!!!" Sasuke yelled, he was now sweating and shaking nervously. The brother he had admired a lot, the supposedly kind-hearted, brother he once knew, killed his parents! Sasuke's eyes kept moving back and forth from his parents, to Itachi. Sasuke was sweating and shaking more than ever. _

_He could not believe it...Why did Itachi do this? "BROTHER!!!! F-FATHER...AND- AND..MOTHER...THEY'RE...WHY DID YOU DO IT!?!?!!! WHY!?" Sasuke snapped at Itachi. But before Sasuke even started to move towards the cold-hearted killer, a small Shuriken at high speed flew hit the door behind him. _

_Sasuke whimpered a little...that was close. "How foolish of you little brother." Itachi said calmly, closing his eyes. Sasuke shivered, he didn't like the feeling of this. _

_I__tachi's ey__es started to open slowly and said in a cold but calm voice, "Mange Sharingan!" _

_What happened to Sasuke afterwards was something he had rather not remember, or feel again in his whole lifetime ever again. His mind started to ache a lot, and suddenly, it was like being stabbed repeatedly in the head. Sasuke was being tortured mentally, that's what it was. "AAAAAAAAGHHH!!! STOP, S-STOP, PLEASE BROTHER, AGHH! I DON'T WANT THIS!! WHY?!!! WHY BROTHER!!!?? MOTHER!! FATHER!!! AAAAAAGHH...." Were the last things Sasuke said as he fell to the floor, coughing hard. What happened afterwards he did not remember. _

__  
  
Those happened days ago, apparently, he was able to get away from Itachi and had someone rescue him. No one knew what had happened after that, because Sasuke had fainted. Sasuke then heard footsteps of about three or four people heading this way. They'd probably question him about what had happened back in his home. 

He was right. The Third Hokage along with three Jounins (who Sasuke did not recognize) entered the room. The leader of the Leaf Village looked at Sasuke for a while, as if he was feeling sorry for him, which he of course was.

"Oh, good. You're awake." He said simply. He then made a small grin and sat down to a chair next to Sasuke's bed, the two Jounins blocked the entryway and another blocked the window. The room was filled with cabinets, two chairs, a bed, and a First Aid kit lying on a small table next to the window. The sun had fully risen by now and was shining bright and cheerfully above the Konoha Village.

"You came here to ask me about what had happened...right...? I'm not going to run away." Sasuke said rather dryly while looking at the shinobis blocking the only two exits in the room.

"Sasuke, I need to know who or what did...this." the Third Hokage then held a small photograph of Sasuke's dead parents and some relatives, then gave it to Sasuke.

A feeling of hot anger came over Sasuke. He gritted his teeth and said in an uneasy voice, "It was Itachi." After Sasuke finished looking at it, the Third Hokage took the photo and slid it in his pocket, then he looked up at the ceiling, as if he was thinking about something.

"I see...Uchiha Itachi, your brother...one of Konoha's most powerful shinobis...captain of the ANBU team...the Uchiha _Prodigy_." The older man sighed in frustration. He then turned to Sasuke, who was now looking at him with hatred in his eyes. "Thank you...that was...all we needed to know."

The Hokage gave a small nod and motioned for his guards to come and exit the room. Sasuke was very angry and confused. Why had Itachi killed off everyone of his clan? Why wasn't he, Sasuke dead too?

_'Don't think like that Sasuke!'_ he thought. _'Maybe it was just luck...Or bad luck.'_ Luck or Bad luck, he couldn't tell. And then, a thought came to him. _'Because...I am the avenger?'_ Yes...That had to be it, there was no other reason...Or was there?

_"You're too pathetic to even kill off."_

Another feeling of anger overcame Sasuke. From now on, he would no longer associate himself with Itachi in anyway. And if they ever meet, they will not be brothers, but enemies.

"I will _kill _you. Do you hear that Itachi? I will _kill_ you." Somewhere outside the Konoha Leaf village, Itachi, alone by himself, thought to himself:

_"If you are able to kill me that is."_

__

__

Ichigo: w00t! This wins the worst story award!  
  
HEY! It was had typing that you know. I can't even fully remember the scene where Itachi kills of the Uchiha clan.  
  
Ichigo: ...You just re-read chapter 145.  
  
...I have short term memory. ;  
  
Ichigo: SO TRUE. Hahaha!  
  
Shut up. Anyway, if you liked or DIDN'T like my sotry please click the almighty review button below. Thank you!  
  
Ichigo: Pfft. Like anyone's gonna review anyway.  
  



End file.
